


What NOT To Do At The Family Vacation

by S0ckyscribbledoodle



Series: The Highschool For Hazbin's [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angel Dust is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Character, Awesome Molly (Hazbin Hotel), Bisexual Character, Bisexual Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Bisexuality, Comfort Food, Daddy Issues, Demisexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Husk is Bad At Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Husk is a Pansexual disaster (Hazbin Hotel), Italian Mafia, Lesbian Character, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Character, Past Abuse, Protective Siblings, Sexual Confusion, Sexuality Crisis, The Author Regrets Everything, Trans Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Trans Male Character, Unconventional Families, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ckyscribbledoodle/pseuds/S0ckyscribbledoodle
Summary: With two weeks off from schooling, Angel decides to get Molly and everyone to come along with him to visit there dad and older brother!Things can't go that wrong right?Except for the fact, Husk is questioning his sexuality, Alastor is worried for Angel and his family relationship, Arackniss is freaking out about why he likes two guys, and Cherri and Molly want to have a good vacation together
Relationships: Alastor & Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Molly (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Arackniss (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Henroin (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Molly (Hazbin Hotel), Arackniss/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Arackniss/Husk/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Cherri Bomb & Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Cherri Bomb/Molly (Hazbin Hotel), Husk/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: The Highschool For Hazbin's [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787446
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	1. The Vacation Begins

Angel slam the trunk closed with a sigh and leaned against it.

" Great." Angel muttered." Finally finished."

From the front, Alastor peeked our, having his hair pulled back by one of Angel's headbands.

" Oh, wonderful! The fronts packed tightly as well. Might be so trouble for Husker and that..Pen..guy to squeeze in. Oh well!" Alastor dusted his hands off.

" Aw come on Al, give the guy a chance." Angel nudged him after he walked over.

" I despise him for what happened at the show." He hissed.

" Nobody saw ya remember!" Angel replied. Alastor didn't respond only to huff dramatically. Which gig Angel to giggle." Oh, come on now. Just got to go see if Cherri and Molly are good before a hand we hit the road. I'm excited for you to meet my fam."

" I've already had..?"

" Nah Nah." Angel shook his head," Two others. Ya only met Molls." He grinned.

" Then who was that man with you on Freshman year for family teacher night?" Alastor questioned tapping his jawline.

" Why do you remember that?" Angel eyed him up as he clicked the car shut as they went towards the dorms.

" I have a spectacular memory!"

" Yeah, whatever. Must have been my dad. He stopped going through." Angel shrugged." Said he didn't want to deal with that shit for much longer, so my brother just started going." He explained as they made their way upstairs to the shared apartment where Husker was packing for the two week trip at Angel's realities house.

Niffty was already planning a special get together with a snouty friend of hers, who also happened to be a Pentious roommate who was coming along with them on the trip. He and Husk were seeming to get along lately, more than usual and Angel didn't want him to be lonely on the trip. So he invited the tall teenager along with them. Molly and Cherri were coming along too since their dad hasn't met their partners yet at all. So they thought this would be the perfect time to do so.

" Husskkk! Ready to go?" Angel yelled through the dorm as Husk groaned loudly and hollered back.

" Yeah yeah. Shut up, I'm coming." He growled and rubbed his eyes, looking hungover as ever.

" You better not vomit in the car!" Alastor grinned sarcastically towards Husk who flicked him off.

" Yeah. Nuggets aren't eating vomit. That's fucking disgusting."

" I'm going to vomit." Husk eyed him up.

" I'll get the trash can," Alastor grumbled.

" Joke, babe!" Angel hollered.

" _Gross-out jokes aren't jokes! It's disgusting_!"

Alastor yelled as Angel snickered, only to grin when seeing the happy piglet enter the room, snorting with excitement. Angel picked them up and ran their hand down his back.

" So, plans? Gunna has to figure out the rooming situation." Husk groaned and rubbed his face.

" Uhhhh. Yeah. We'll think about it when we get there." He got up." Gunna, call Charlie and Vaggie. Wanted to wish us off before we get going and I need to get a fresh binder ." He pats his side, causing the pig to follow after him, leaving the drunk man on the couch." Hey babe? Gunna gets change and calls Char and Vags. Make sure Husk doesn't die." He said before entering their room and dialing Charlie's cellphone.

He smiles as he pulled his crop top hoodie off and made his way to his closet. They moved in together a little after Angel and Cherri's place got wrecked up by a few gang members. Their town wasn't the best so it was something they were used to, especially when they were queer. So, Cherri slept on Molly's couch and Angel roomed with his boyfriend.

" Hey, Angel!" Charlie came through the phone.

" Hey, Princess. How's your vacation? Saw on your gram ya at some beach?" He questioned as he tore off his sweaty binder and freshener up before grabbing a white and gray striped binder and pulled it on.

" Oh just great! My family and Stolas's family are on vacation together." She giggled." We even snuck in his boyfriend here at the resort!" She giggled sheepishly.

" Ooooo. Ya, a bad bitch Charlie." He laughed.

" Awww jeez." She giggled bashfully." Just trying to help. But we were rebellious last night. We um." She giggled." We snuck into the pool..." She whispered.

" Lucky! It's hot as balls here! Packing so hard." He lamented. " Hopefully it'll cool down up North!"

" Hopes. New York gets hot sometimes though." He shrugged.

" Well, hopefully, it will cool down for you guys! Stay safe and remember to write down your feelings if needed while on your trip for our therapy meeting when we come back!" Charlie smiled.

" Alright alright, take pics for me, Charlie!" He grinned," Saw ya and Vags at the beach! Hope that girl gets a nice tan for you." Charlie chuckled as she looked into the mirror and fixed her sun hat.

" Hopefully, not too much though. My dad already..had a...incident." She cringed as down the hall her father groaned loudly as his loving wife rubbed aloe against his bright red skin." But we're trying! Well, call you tonight Angel! Text us where you get there though."

" Gotcha. Bye ya." He smiled as he finished backing up the room with a sigh and got Fat Nuggets stuff all ready as well." Al, all good to go!" Angel grinned and pushes his hair up." Nug Nug." Angel claps, causing the pig to trout over where Angel had a carrier full of treats, toys, and a blanket to keep him warm and comfy for the ride.

" That pig, not a kid." Husk stares as Angel closed the carrier as Fat Nuggets snorted loudly as they ate up the treats.

" They're my baby." Angel huffed.

" Our baby!" Alastor smiles as he walked over and wrapped an arm around Angel's waist.

" Yeah!" Angel stuck his tongue out." Al reads him bedtime stories and makes him tiny vegetable quiches to eat. Cutest shit I ever saw. Old papa I say!" He smiled.

" You two are so sweet it's sickening." Husk quipped.

" I'm deadly after all." Alastor shrugged.

" Yeah and will be dead if we're late. Molly wants us to get off the road before 10 so Dinners gotta be fast food, sorry Al, and then a hotel to sleep and give Nuggets walkies. Then by tomorrow afternoon, we'll be there."

" Why can't we drive at night?"

" Bad shit happened." Angel shrugged." Come on. She's an angry sister when I'm the late one." Angel pressed forward with his luggage and pets.

" Keep an eye on him, tiny." Husk said, pulling his bag over his shoulder." I know his family life was hard, but be there for him while this shit happens."

Alastor nodded," Oh I plan too. I'll be talking with him at the hotel or motel where staying at. I want to make sure he knows we can leave any time we want if he feels unsafe."

" Good. Cause family drama ain't up to my alley. We already have enough to deal with." Alastor hummed as the three left for the afternoon, locking the door as they headed out.

* * *

The packed car build-up to a tall building where the three teens were waiting for Angel, Alastor, and Husk to arrive.

" Finally you guys got here!" Molly grinned, holding many bags in her arms. Cherri was at her side, holding a hand around Molly's waist. Pentious was fixing his long, black hair. Trying to keep it clean, though he didn't seem to notice Husk staring at him.

Angel wiggles his brows at Husk before leaning out the window," Yeah yeah! Whatever now gets in! You and Cherri can follow us in her car and PEN can sit next to HUSK!"

Husk's eyes widened in fear before he looked towards Angel in irritation," WAIT! ANGEL!" He hissed only for Alastor to laugh and Angel to throw the door open for Pentious.

" O-Oh! Um, Hello again. Husker was it?" Pentious grinned as Husk nodded with a bright red blush over his face.

" U-Uh, yeah. Yeah." Husk nodded quickly.

" Awww see you guys are doing great together!" Angel laughed," Now, let's get going guys!"

Angel slammed their door shut and looked back to see a squished, blushing Husk against Pentious chest, staring daggers into his soul.

" We're gonna have the best two weeks ever!" Angel laughed in excitement, throwing his hands into the air.


	2. Arrival Of Family Members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is worried for Angel and how this visit to his neighborhood home and how it will affect him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't figure out a name for Arackniss when he was alive, so I was inspired by Scorpion_Wears_Short_Skirts fic! Please check out their Radiodust fics they do! Honestly, they're so good <3

The car ride was practically silent, other then Alastor stereo playing old jazz. Angel laid his head against Alastor's shoulder as they drove along while the blond's hands were busy playing with the pig in his hands. They snored quietly and chewed on a stuffed toy in their jaw. Once they grabbed dinner, it was about 9 pm. They had five hours to go, but they needed some sleep now, desperately.

" Angel dear, please." Alastor begged," Let's find somewhere to rest for the night. I can see bags forming under your eyes." He pointed out, trying to focus on the road.

" Bullshit." He hissed and called Molly on his phone," Hey. Yeah..yeah...We're pulling over now. See a motel?" He nodded and hummed, point towards the left for Alastor to turn on." K, follow her she said." Angel hung up and stretched his back out only to snicker once he looked back," Hey Al...look who's sleeping on each other," He breathily chuckled.

Alastor raised a brow before throwing a gaze back and snickering. " Tch. He does love him so much, doesn't he...!" Alastor snickered and laughed.

" He does. Hope this week gives them the confidence they need. Or to fuck." He snorted as Alastor grimaced.

" I want a divorce." Alastor deadpanned. Angel laughed as Alastor smiled.

* * *

The next day once they all got into the car the moment they got into the car Husk was a blushing mess while Pentious was too.

" Ooooo~ Did you guys enjoy your night together?" Angel giggled, fixing his shirt and binder.

" S-SSHUT UP!" Pentious slurred, covering his face while Husk kicked Angel's seat. Angel wheezed and laughed, holding his side as he snickered on.

" We'll take that as a yes!" Alastor grinned and narrowed his eyes back," Hit my seat and I'll pull you out and gut you in this parking lot." He pointed back towards Husk who flicked him off.

" EAT MY ASS!"

" _PENTIOUS WOULD_ -" Angel wheezed, falling over as Fat Nuggets squealed, wanting attention.

" I _M GOING TO SMOKE_ -" Husk hit the car door open and left quickly.

" Stop fighting over there!" Molly shouted from her and Cherri's car," We can hear it from here!"

" Yeah! RUINING MY MOOD WITH MY WIFE!" Cherri yelled, thrusting a hand into the air.

" HELL YEAH!" Angel did the same as Cherri and laughed." DID YOU GET ASS LAST NIGHT?!"

" ANGEL!" Molly screamed, covering her face as she blushed as Cherri nodded with excitement.

" HELL YEAH!"

" _YOU ALL ARE SO EMBARRASSING_!" Pentious covered his face as he was bright red.

* * *

The car ride left was nothing special, kinda quiet except for Fat Nuggets moving around in the car and over Angel's lap. Alastor smiled and pet the pig's head happily." Dere a real cutie, mon Ange." Alastor hummed.

" Thanks," Angel pets the scruff under the pigs' chin, causing them to squeal." Charlie thought it would be a good idea for me to have a support animal just Incase." Angel smiled," Guess we're like charlottes web." He quipped.

" Pig and the spider." Alastor chuckled at the joke." Two interesting subjects."

" Yeah, we're two peas in a pot." Angel answered," He's gonna help me a lot these weeks." Alastor looked at Angel with a worried expression on his face.

He didn't want to tell Angel how much he didn't want to be here, especially knowing Angel's past. But he needed to be here, to be supportive of Angel and his choices." I..." He nodded and placed a hand onto Angels," I agree." He smiled softly," Is this the neighborhood?" Alastor looked back onto the road as Angel nodded with a grin, sighing at the familiar streets of his childhood." Dats where I and Molly played and that's where I and Cherri broke a window and fire hydrant!" He laughed widely, waking Husk up.

" Wah?" Husk yawned rubbing his eyes to wake up." Are we here yet? I'm starving."

" Hell yeah! Just telling stories of my childhood!" Angel said," They always made me laugh!" He admitted." Oh!" Angel squealed and pointed, leaning up a little. Fat Nuggets snorted.

" Angel dear!" Alastor jumped." You scared me!"

"Sorry! It's just!" Angel expressed. Shaking his hands towards a tall, white townhouse with a few connected to the building." It's my old home!" Angel grinned. The old red car pulled up against the road's driveway with the hot pink car following behind it. Angel quickly grabbed his bags and picked up Fat Nuggets before getting out of the car and smile." God, it feels like forever!"

Angel beamed, spinning around to enjoy everything around him from his passing. The door of the house opened up, revealing a black hair, adult walk out of the building. They stopped at the site of Angel and adjusted their leather jackets before walking over to Angel.

" Anthony?" Angel's eyes widened. He turned around and stared in shock at the sight of his much older brother.

" Oh...wow. Uh." Angels' mind went blank." This is...yeah I wasn't ready for this." Angel admitted nervously with a chuckle.

" I'll admit the same.." He scratched the back of his head.

" Arackniss!" Molly squealed and ran over to the two. Pulling Angel and Arackniss into a large, tight hug. Swinging them around like tiny teddy bears she would play with as a young child." Oooooo! I miss ya so much, big brother!" She gleamed." Oh! This is my girlfriend Cherri and this is Angel's beaut, Alastor." She introduced, stepping back to hold Cherri's hand. The teen holding Molly's hand giggled and blushed, running his nails along with her hand.

" Nice to meet you." Cherri finally said.

" Yes. Agreed." Alastor retorted. His hand protectively held over Angels. Almost to show a sign of wariness. Molly and Angel picked up this immediately after seeing Arackniss glare aimed at Alastor with confusion lining it.

" A-And this is our dear friend's Pen and Husk!" She pointed out.

" I see." Arackniss snarked." Come on, Dad's smoking outside. Got a feast cooking away. Few others came and cooked for ya too."

" Oh, that seems lovely." Molly clapped," We'll get our things and come see daddy."

" Don't worry, Molls." Arackniss stepped towards the cars," I'll get your things." Arackniss says.

" Aw, how sweet," Angel grins cheekily," Playing the good care, are we?" Angel quipped. Arackniss only hummed, hooking his hands around the girl's bags.

" I'll hold our stuff. Angel dear, could you come to help me?" Alastor gruffed, holding the boy's hand.

" Angel. Are you sure you want to do this? I'm worried being here may cause you to freak out and relapse." Alastor presses a hand against Angel's face as he looked towards Arackniss who picked up Pentious and Husk things as well for them. Their friend stared at Angels' brother for a few moments before nodding and letting him on.

" Oh, Al..." Angel smiled," I know you care for me. Ya don't for many, but if I'm ever gonna be better than this." He motions towards himself," Then I have to make an effort and try and fix my past. Molly needs to as well. I know it's hard right now, but I'm going to be fine." Angel held his hand against Alastor's cheek. He pressed his hand harder over Angel's soft skin.

" How do you know you'll be okay?" He looked up to him.

" I'm here with you, silly." He quipped as Alastor sighed.

" Okay," He breathed," We'll stay. Only until you feel uncomfortable or comfortable enough to leave." Angel preened.

" Thanks, Al. Ya really, truly understand my head." He wrapped his arm around Alastor and picked up Nuggets from the ground as they were waddling around on their leash." Now come on! Ya gotta try my Nonna's famous Lasagna! It's to die for! And she's got a secret ingredient in it that has a good kick to it!" Angel drooled.

" Hm, it does sound appetizing." Alastor chuckled.

" Yeah! Maybe we can even get Cherri and you to try Molly's Margherita pizza too."

" Oh, can I have tabasco with it?" Alastor grinned evilly as he knew just how to annoy his Angel.

" Ew!" He shoves him softly," I swear you addicted to that stuff! You drench it in anything!" He laughed.


	3. Dinning And Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With dinner abut to start, Angel is feeling nervous about it and the past and what he's been through

Angel and Alastor came inside and Alastor stopped, biting back noise at the sight of Angel's father. The man was much larger than Alastor was. He may frighten many, but this man caught Alastor off guard. He clutches Angel's hand tightly.

" It's Alright..." Angel whispered towards him. Alastor huffed slightly.

" A-" Henroin started, a little shock to see Angel there, but the spider quickly held up his hand.

" Dad. Angel or Anthony works for me." Molly grinned nervously from behind them, hoping this would go well. The man only huffed. Giving Angel a handshake, but nothing much else, before muttering something and going into the kitchen.

" I gotta make sure the food doesn't burn. You two know where the rooms are." Arackniss looked at Angel and Molly.

" Absolutely! Come on Cherri, I can show you my room! The best one~" She teased as Angel gasped.

" Oh, how rude~" He laughed," Come on. My rooms down here." Angel held Alastors hand bringing Alastor forward towards the staircase when Husk decided to say something.

" So are we not going to talk about how awkward that exchange was or what?" Husk admitted.

" We had a falling out before I left and went to school." Angel stated," Same for Arackniss. You guys can call him Racki though." He smirked," There his nicknames he hates." Angel quipped. He cracked the door open his old room door and sighed. It's been years since he seemed this room and the sight brought back some memories he kept to himself.

" Ah, shit..." He muttered, tightening his hand around Al's hand.

" Angel, chér?" Alastor rubbed his fingers against

" Huh?" Angel snapped out of it," Oh, Al I'm fine. Just remember a few things. You guys can sleep on the floor. I and Al can take my bed. We're fucking skinny legends." Angel tried quipping," Uh. I'll get blankets from the closet and try to find the spare mattress too. Dinner should be done in a few though." Angel said, sweating a bit." Yeah. Imma gets it." Angel left quickly as Alastor watched with Pentious and Husk.

" I don't think a mattress will fit." Pentious voices before Husk groaned.

" _Well?_ " He raises a brow towards Alastor.

" What?" He looked back.

" Aren't you bonded to him by hip? You care for that bastard so much. He's clearly dealing cause we're here. Go talk with him. We're fine here." Husk tossed his stuff into the floor.

" Husker, I'm going to ask you about this later, but now I do need to check on my Angel." Husk groaned at the last bit before Alastor left in a hurry.

" How quaint." Pentious smiled with a raised brow.

" Quaint till you hear these two fucking their brains out like two horny rabbits." Husk gaged as Pentious shivered at the thought.

" _You poor man._ "

" _I know_."

* * *

The house was huge, scratch that giant. How did Angel and his siblings grow up here was a mystery for Alastor. He went down the hall and found Angel. He was leaning on his tippy toes to grab a large number of blankets without falling over. Alastor sighed and went over to Angel, before having to quickly catch the blond-haired man.

" I can't keep falling for you, Angel." He teased before Angel snickered and shook his head.

" What are you doing here? I said I'd be quick. Also, this place is a maze, practically."

" I've realized." Angel snickered and gathered up the blankets he had." But seriously, what ya come out here for? I'm all good Al, seriously. Just old memories my room brought up."

" I worry for you, Angel. I don't want you relapsing again." Angel sighed as Alastor rubbed his cheek.

" Oh, I am fine, Al." Angel smiled," You don't have to worry baby." Angel grinned as he walked up back towards his room." Come on, dinner should be soon. Unless you wanna hang around all day in the hallway." He teased as Alastor gave a tiny smirk towards him.

" I suppose I'll come along with you." Alastor snigger and followed along as Angel lead him to the kitchen table, where mostly everyone was. Archie sat at the table while Henroin was in the kitchen.

" Finally you got here..." Archie said," When ya get a pig?"

" Oh um," Angel sat in a chair, silently thanking Alastor after he pulled out the seat for him and pushed him in. The Cajun man only smiles." Got him a few years back. He keeps me from acting out in school, we'll other than Al." He smiled, looking towards Alastor." So he's pretty necessary for me." Arackniss nodded and looked at Alastor.

" So your the one who is dating him?" Angel smiled slightly hearing his brother refer to him as him. It made him feel better.

" Yes." Alastor nodded," And these two are our, and Molly's friend." He motioned towards Husk and Pentious.

" They're the ones we were talking about," Molly explained with a smile. Archie nodded before he got up.

" Imma gets the food with Pa." Then he quickly left.

" I can feel the tension in this room." Husk voiced.

" Damn right. This is where shit went down in the family. Mafia stuff." He explained.

" So any deaths?" Cherri smirked.

" Cherri!" Pentious whispered yelled towards her.

" What?! I'm interested in that shit!"

" Hell yeah." Angel grinned," Sometimes it happened here." He chuckled.

Angel was about to go on explaining the history of the house, from what he knows, with Molly's help. The food finally was out, thanks to Arackniss help. Though dinner soon became quiet as you could feel it in the atmosphere of the room as they ate. Alastor has his hand on Angel's leg the whole time for comfort.

" So..Anthony." Angel looked up from his meal to stare at his dad, kinda shock." How have you been..?"

" Good. Good." Angel said, feeling his piglet rub his face against Angel's leg from under the table." I've uh taken up drawing. And I've gotten some therapy and stuff..." Angel looked at his plate and could feel eyes on him, cringing at what he said.

"Um...Imma. Be right back-" Angel got up quickly before exciting the Rome With his pig the following suit.

" Angel Wait-" Alastor said, putting out a hand for Angel before getting up himself.

" Sorry, I need to excuse myself as well." Alastor got up quickly and went after him.

" Wait! Angel, Alastor!" Molly stood you before watching Alastor leave quickly.

* * *

Angel could breathe, this felt like he was sick to his stomach. Memories were coming back to the yelling and fighting. He hated it like the plague. He was getting dizzy now and he tried to get Nuggets close to him.

" Nugs...Nugs..." Angel whisper before hugging the pig to his chest." Thank you..." He sighed and tried clearing his head, which felt like a ball of yarn. He tried to unravel it. One breath, two breaths, three, four... Angel counted on till there was a knock at the door.

" Angel?"

_He stopped._

" Are you okay?" Alastor whispered into the door.

" Yeah...Yeah...I just." Angel sighed. Smiling as Fat Nuggets licked his cheek, caking Angels nerves down more and more." I've just felt a little worried now. I didn't expect myself to get so worked up by this..." Angel muttered," Being trans and gay...in the mafia!" He nervously voiced.

" Would you like me to come in..I don't know what this is?" Alastor chuckled anxiously.

Angel laughed wetly," It's a closet, babe." He quipped and moved slowly over to unlock the door for Alastor.

" Oh, Angel..." Alastor came into the closet," Can I?" Angel nodded and let Alastor pull him into a securing hug. Angel rested his face into Alastor's shoulder, pressing his face into his neck as Alastor rubbed his back." Breathe, dear..." He didn't realize he was holding his breath, but he was able to now. " Do you want to talk about it?" Alastor asked, wanting to do wags there it would take to make Angel feel better.

" Nah...just hold me close, k?..." Angel admitted." I want to make up with my family. But I still get...emotional from my past with them."

" I understand. Family life can be hard, dear. I know so. You've been through so much," Alastor responded with a nod." We can stay here as long as you need me too. Just breathe Angel dear." Alastor rubbed his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more Angel and Alastor comforting each other content in my life so I thrive on fics >w<


	4. Talking Points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel has a talk with Henroin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long to get to guys! Couldn't figure out what was next for this fic and I was stuck! If you have any little things you want to see I'd appreciate it!

Angel and Alastor came downstairs a little later, after letting Angel clean himself up and let Fat Nuggets nap in their room. The two came downstairs only to see Arackniss at the table with Husk.

" Finally you got here. What happened with your face?" Husk pokes under his own cheek. Angel rubbed his face and shrugged.

" Beauty mark." Angel shrugged as he sat down again." Ah, shit..foods cold."

Arackniss huffed." Warm in your in the microwave. Ya left before ya ate much."

" Yeah yeah." Angel sighed and picked up his and Alastor's plate.

" Dear, let me get that for you." Alastor smiled, quickly getting to his feet before taking the meal.

" D'awwww! Thanks, babe." Angel chuckled, watching Alastor go into the kitchen. Which then, as Angel looked around, he realized something." Hey um, where is dad?" Angel asked.

" Dad went out to smoke. You should talk with him." Angel huffed.

" I don't know about dat. Not like we had good blood."

" Didn't you come here to fix that?" Arackniss lifted a brow.

" Yeah well-"

" And aren't you supposed to at least try and fix your relationship before we leave?" Husk raised a brow at him too.

" Oh stuff a stocking Husk," Angel flicked him off," You only came for free food and beer."

" At least he agrees with me about you and dad. Things need to happen. Dads changed a bit since you left." Arackniss explained. "

Fine, if it gets you off my back, I'll talk with him tonight after I finish my food cause I'm starving." Arackniss hummed as Husk shrugged.

" Works for me. Wanna play cards?" Husk pulled out a deck of poker cards he always kept on himself.

Angel smirked, leaning against the table a little as he looked between his older brother and friend." So cards?" Angel teased.

" Don't you fucking start," Husk hissed.

" What's this card talk we are yapping on about?" Angel turned on his chair, giving Alastor a big smile as he handed him a warm plate of pasta.

" They gonna play cards, I'd join but I gotta eat up before I go and talk with Pa." Angel grabbed his fork. Alastor's mood seems to change after hearing that. He gave Angel a worried expression as he grabbed his fork himself.

"Are you sure about that dear? I won't want you to work yourself up again."

" Al, ya sweet as pie, Al. But they're right. I came here to fix my bullshit. I could of went to the beach with Charlie and her family, but I wanted to do this," He grinned cheekily as Husk's eyes widened and he glared at him.

" You didn't tell me they were at the beach!"

" We would you look at the time, my pasta is gone and I should go talk to my dad!" Angel laughed, getting up quickly as Husk groaned and flicked him off.

" That's the fucker your in love with."Husk hollered towards Alastor, while the Cajun boy only nodded dreamily with a sigh.

" He's the apple to my eye."

" He pokes out a guy's eye once too." Arackniss hummed nonchalantly. Alastor grinned eagerly, hoping to hear more of that story as Husk was soon regretting coming along on this trip.

* * *

While the three were busy in the kitchen playing cards and finishing their meal. Down the street was Molly walking quietly through her childhood home, with Cherri and Pentious who came along with the two.

" Your town is filled with such history!" Pentious hummed walking with the two girls.

" Thanks, Hun." Molly thanked him," This was where we used to get ice cream." Molly pointed happily.

" Aw cool!" Cherri grinned," Maybe we should get some before we go?!"

" That would be nice. Maybe we'll pick up some tomorrow for everyone!" Molly clapped her hands together," It would be nice for everyone to have it again. And you guys could bond with my family too!" Molly cheered.

" I like the idea of that very much," Pentious smiles, waltzing along the sidewalk." Did you frequent this place a lot?" Pentious followed after the two girls, enjoying the walk.

" Yeah.." Molly smiles as it soon turned into a quiet sigh.

" Hon?" Cherri looked towards her." Something wrong? I'll fucking fight off whatever it is! I'll even use Pentious as a weapon for you." Cherri declares, taking Molly's hand. While Molly found that so romantic, Pentious gave a worried face.

" P-PARDON?!"

" Thank you, Cherri! Honest! But, please don't use him as a weapon." She sighed,"...But..." She looked around the town she used to know." You know Angie's life was hard and it was hard not being able to do much for him. I know Arackniss said Dad's changed now, he would know he's been with him the most. But honest, I'm worried for Angel. I needed to get out of that kitchen." Molly told Cherri, crossing her arms and clutching her limbs close to her chest as a cool breeze went by them.

" It's natural, babe. But your there for your brother, with is the best thing you can do for him." Molly blushes at Cherri's words. " She's right, you try your best! And give it a shot!" Pentious agreed and encouraged Molly with Cherri's words. " See! Even Penny agreed!" Cherri pulled Pentious down into a noogie.

" Cherri! Ack! Stop it!" The lanky, black hair man shouted and hollered, trying to escape the tiny girl as the two reminded her of something. Molly giggles at the quarrel between the two as they reminded her of her childhood with her siblings. Like they used to be. How they used the play with each other with the ball in the yard or would follow Arackniss around as he did chores around the house.

Maybe this is why she decided to come along back home for school break.

To help her family to what they once were. In her own special way.

* * *

After Angel finished his meal, he peeked out the old kitchen window and saw his dad leaning against the porch. Angel sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, and opened the door. Henroin held his cigarette in his hand and he looked around to see Angel at the back door.

" Hey dad," Angel questioned.

" Oh..." He said," Hey..." He looked back towards the yard as Angel came towards the porch.

" Whatcha looking at?" Angel whispered.

" Nothing really.. Just the sky. Nothing much," Henroin admitted. He held out his cigarette and brought it to his mouth. He held out his lighter. He relit his cigarette before he offered the lighter to Angel. " Uh..want it?" Henroin offered to him.

" Nah thanks, Pa..really. Thanks. I'm Uh. Trying to get off it. If I want to ever do anything with these lungs I gotta stop." Angel explained." Kinda a dream of mine." Angel admitted, scratching at the back of his head.

" Oh... I see." Henroin nodded," How..have you been?"

" Good good. Living with Al and his friend after I got out of a nasty relationship. You uh will like Al. He's polite and he can cook real good." Angel looked up at the sky." Look, dad.." He sighed." I know our past is...fucked. But.." He looked towards his dad." I really wanna try and fix it."

" Why are you when I should be. A-..." He corrected himself." Anthony..Or Angel...I promised your mother I'd take care of your kids. I'm a real jackass for not doing the one damn thing she told me to do."

" I should be mad at it, I am, but...not as much as I used to be. I guess talking with Charlie really did help me. But you were going through a lot at the time and I guess something like me didn't make it better. Especially in the mob too." " I shouldn't like that shit get in front of me. I'm sorry I did." Henroin apologized. Angel smiled at his dad and nodded.

" Thanks, dad." Angel moved towards him and gave him a soft hug, which Henroin gave back in return.


	5. Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly and Cherri make breakfast with Henroin, Husk begins realizing he may have feelings for Angel's brother and Angel makes an interesting call to Stolas about this new development!.... Oh and blitzo get's sunburned

Inside the kitchen that morning. Molly was busy up making breakfast as the rest of the house happened to sleep. At her with her girlfriend Cherri. Cherri yawned as Molly stirred some batter around.

" This smells pretty fucking bomb, ain't it Molls." Cherri grinned.

" Thanks, Hon! Special little recipe the family has had for a while for pancakes." Molly explained as she poured the batter out.

" What are you two doing?" Molly and Cherri had looked back to see Henroin standing in the hallway, yawning.

" Breakfast." Molly held up the bowl.

" She's uh, teaching me how to make it!" Cherri scratched at the back of her head till Henroin came over. He leaned over the two's shoulders, which were pretty easy since he was giant compared to the two. Cherri finally realized where they got their height from.

" Looks good, add some sugar to it though." He pointed out," I uh, remember your mother's recipe.." He scratched at the fuzz on his chin before he scratched the back of his neck. Cherri gave Molly a smile, getting a spot nod from Molly.

" Wanna show us how to do it then? You do know the recipe better than us?" Cherri asked with a smirk, it was a good way to bond with Molly's father anyway.

" I don't know...you two are already doing it on your own. I don't really want to get involved if I don't have to..."

" Nonsense, daddy! It'll be fun for all of us to do together!" Molly grinned.

" I don't know..."

" Come on," Molly cooed starting to do large puppy dog eyes." Please?" Henroin groaned pinching the bridge between his nose.

" Okay okay, fine." He sighed again," I will help you two out. Only cause ya even asked me." That morning the three made the special Ragno recipe for the best pancakes this side of New York has seen.

* * *

After breakfast had finished. The little family was spending the break unpacking a bit more for the two weeks they were staying there. Husk didn't bring much there. He had taken a liking to playing cards with Angel's older brother, Arackniss.

" Ya pretty good at this." Arackniss flipped a few cards around.

" Thanks. Parents worked at casinos and bars a lot. They did card stuff and magic tricks too." Husk explained, before flipping a card over. Arackniss huffed in annoyance before smiling.

" Fuck...how did you-"

" Do I need to explain it again?" Arackniss growled with a snicker.

" Whatever. Ugh, I gotta change out of this stuff ass shirt." Husk was stun when Arackniss walked off a bit from the table and pulled off his over-shirt, caused a bit of skin to show. Especially from his chest. Husk's cheeks were starting to flush a bit with pink. From the corner of his eyes, they began to twitch as Angel stared with a growing smirk. Husk's eyes widened before he threw his shoe at Angel, who duck and ran with laughter. Husk turned back towards Arackniss. The black hair man only shrugged, before fixing his shirt and starting a new game of cards for the two of them. Husk couldn't get that image out of his head now.

* * *

" Stolas! Stolas!" Angel grinned as he was now on a phone call with Stolas from the drama club.

" Yes, yes Angel? What is it? Is something the matter?" He asked as he was in the soft sands of the beaches now with a tiny Octavia in his lap. She had sunblock on her face and tiny floaties on her arms. She cooed up towards Stolas before getting a boop on her cheek from a rather curve and tall woman. Lilith smiles down at the child. Before waving Stolas goodbye and walking towards the water with her husband.

" So you know how I have a brother?" Angel asked.

" Yes yes, I do. You've told us before." Stolas admitted before Stolas has to pat Blitzo stomach.

He chokes on his spit and shoots into the air. Only to wince in pain. As he had a horrid sunburn now for not putting on enough sunblock before crashing on the sunchairs. Loona snorted and covers her mouth, at his new look. Stolas snickered seeing that he managed to get a bit of his drink on her bright red chest and cigar ash too.

" Well, Husk may like him!"

Stolas's eyes widened as he pushes the phone closer to him and held up Octavia." What?!"

" Yeah! That's what I'm saying! I went to grab something and I saw them playing cards with Pen. He went to get something and the two were playing a small game together. But then my bro went to change his shirt and was staring at him! Staring and blushing!"

" You better get to the bottom of this! I want all the details Angel! But I need to get going now." Stolas admitted," Blitzo got sunburn and Octavia is going to need her nap soon after a bath." Stolas giggles.

" I-It's not funny Stolas! Help your boyfriend ouT-OW FUCK THIS HURTS SO MUCH!" Blitzo screeched, holding his arms out as he was as burnt as a tomato now.

" Alright alright! Oh and cold showers work wonders on sunburn!" Angel laughed." Night Stolas! Say Night to Charlie and Vags for me!"

" Alright, goodnight!" Stolas hung up as he bellowed in laughter before getting up.

Back at the small little Italian home, Angel grinned as he laid up." _Oh, that'll be fun_ ~" He grinned. Only for Alastor to peek his head into the room.

" Angel dear? What are you doing?

" Plotting!"


End file.
